De nuevo solos Tu y Yo
by M.E. Nightteare
Summary: Secuela de Separación y Encuentro, esta es la parte lemon, claro si se califica así O.O, realmente no se que salió, ahi véanle y opinen, byebye!


De nuevo solos tu y yo.

Como de costumbre esa noche llovía… ya era tarde, en algunos cuantos minutos darían las doce, aquella joven encerrada en su habitación ordenaba algunas cosas para el colegio… como ya era de costumbre, continuaba sola aquella casa que había logrado mantener gracias a un pequeño empleo después de clases y el dinero que recibía mensualmente de parte de sus tíos que vivían del otro lado del país.

Por fin… ya quería terminar con todo esto… -se dijo la joven mientras pasaba su brazo sobre la frente en un movimiento horizontal-

De la nada se oye como golpean la puerta en el piso inferior, ella se asustó un poco ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Bajó lentamente… llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza… con algunas cuantas mechas que caían sobre sus ojos, traía una falda larga de color negro y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su estómago enseñando el ombligo, lo cual le provocaba escalofríos, por último había bajado en calcetas, pues no encontró las zapatillas de casa.

Llegó a la puerta y se frotó un brazo con el otro, para opacar un poco aunque sea el frío que sentía, finalmente abrió… La chica con ya 17 años de edad se asombró al ver aquella oscura silueta con el pecho descubierto, por el cual brotaba algo de sangre de una que otra herida.

M-misao… -expresó el muchacho casi en un hilo de voz-

¿¡Hiei que haces aquí? –exclamó con cierto temor-

A-ayúdame… -fue lo último que dijo antes de desplomarse contra el cuerpo de la joven-

Misao lo llevó al sillón que se encontraba en la sala de estar, en el cual lo recostó. Ella se retiró al baño en busca de vendas, alcohol y algo de agua. Luego regresó con el muchacho que había vuelto en si.

… -Hiei la vio llegar y se sonrojó-

¿Qué te sucedió esta vez, niño? – preguntó ella acercándose al sillón-

Pues… - Hiei hizo una mueca al sentir el alcohol hacer contacto con sus heridas en el pecho- ¡Ah! –un grito de dolor rellenó el silencio-

Lo siento –agregó Misao para comenzar a vendarlo a lo que Hiei la detuvo-

Déjalo así –sostuvo su brazo por la muñeca- gracias… -Hiei la cogió acariciando sus mejillas tiernamente, agradeciendo todo lo que había hecho por el desde que se conocieron… no tardó en acercarla a sus labios y besarla dejándola sobre su cuerpo-

¿H-Hiei…? –misao se separó de el- Es mejor que descanses… yo te ayudaré a subir, deberás dormir en mi habitación, puesto que la tuya esta llena de cajas y cosas, ¿Sí? –Hiei se incorporó y asintió, no se resignaría-

Misao ayudó a Hiei a subir la escalera y llegar a su habitación, donde esta lo volvió a recostar.

Quédate… -dijo Hiei casi en una orden-

¿Ah? – no alcanzó a salir de la habitación ya que el muchacho la atrapó y la hizo sentarse en la cama junto a el- ¿Qué sucede?

Yo… yo quiero que… -no sabía como continuar… mas bien como explicar lo que quería, solo la volvió a besar, esta vez apasionadamente-

Hiei… -

Acto seguido, vinieron muchos mas besos expresando lo que sentían mutuamente. Hiei quedó sobre la joven, ambos sonrojados, caricias que los hacían estremecerse… el muchacho no tardó en quitarle la camiseta y todo lo demás enseñando su fino cuerpo… Misao hizo lo mismo notando la gran cantidad de cicatrices en el cuerpo de su niño, como lo llamaba algunas veces, con los momentos que ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro esperando aquel momento, la vergüenza que sentían había desaparecido.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente, Misao con cierta dificultad al tener el cuerpo de Hiei sobre ella, a quien la besaba pidiendo entrar. Uno de los brazos de la joven se elevó al cielo mientras seguían en la misma posición. Acto seguido, el brazo de Hiei comenzó a ascender acariciando el de la joven hasta que sus palmas se unieran, Hiei apretó su mano conteniendo la de Misao con los dedos entrelazados a los de su pareja esa noche, su única, no había otra, y nunca lo habría. Misao no cerró su mano a la de Hiei, esta parecía inerte, aún en la misma posición, Hiei sobre Misao, este último recorría el pecho de la joven con suaves caricias con su mano libre, al igual que con besos hasta llegar al rostro de la joven… ambos se miraron y sus labios se unieron nuevamente, a la vez que los brazos de ambos descendieron hasta quedar sobre el colchón de la cama en la que se encontraban, el rostro del muchacho indicó el momento.

Un grito ahogó el silencio que inundaba la habitación y toda la casa. También en ese momento, la mano de Misao contuvo la de Hiei, entrecruzando sus dedos a los de el. Aquel grito de dolor provocó a su vez lágrimas de placer, las cuales recorrieron su rostro por completo, había sido penetrada.

Ahora los cuerpos de ambos se encontraban unidos en un agitado éxtasis. Hiei con una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas que habían quedado sobre el rostro de Misao, volviéndola a besa, lo que para el ya era algo que solía hacer con frecuencia.

Te amo –expresó el, acomodándose sobre el pecho de la joven en el cual se quedó dormido-

Lo sé… igual yo… mi niño –sonrió para si misma y a la vez quedándose dormida junto al muchacho que descansaba entre sus brazos-

Lágrimas

Aquellas que te destruyen

Silenciosas y dolorosas

Te carcomen

Pareces no notarlo

Te apresan

En un mundo deprimente

Del cual

Con o sin voluntad

No puedes escapar

¡Ven a salvarme!

De esta depresión

De la cual

Ya no quiero ser parte

Extiéndeme una mano

La cual

Me haga creer que me quieres

No obstante se que es una mentira

Aún así me desespera

Pero no me resigno

Deja de llorar

Acércate a mi

Y hablemos

¿Qué relación entre nosotros ya no continua igual?

¿Qué motivo es el que te mantiene así?

¿Por qué sufres?

¿Lo haces apropósito?

¿Solo para verme pero de lo que ya estoy?

¿Por qué sabes que si tu sufres igual yo?

No comprendo tu punto

¿Cuál es tu propósito?

Ahora soy yo quién llora

Quién tiene todo los sentidos destrozados

Ven a mí

Abrázame

Devuélveme a mi vida

La que ambos conocemos

La que tú amas

La que yo disfruto


End file.
